cooperfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Der Pandakönig
"Ich sehe du trägst den Stock dieses nervigen Cooper-Clans. Bist du gekommen, um dich zu rächen? Um das Buch des Meisterdiebs zurückzustehlen?"'' Der Pandakönig | Sly Raccoon'' Der Pandakönig war ein großer Panda aus China und der Sprengstoffexperte der Teuflischen 5. Anfangs ein einsamer, ausgeschlossener Junge wurde er zu einem wahnsinnigen Berserker und begrub ganze Dörfer unter Schnee. Jedoch hatte er auch eine ehrenhafte Seite und eine enge Bindung an seine Tochter Jing King. Somit erholte er sich von seiner Niederlage und half der Cooper Gang bei der Rettung seiner Tochter. Vergangenheit Schon von Geburt an war der Pandakönig arm und hatte nicht viel zum Leben. Aber das brauchte er auch nicht. Das einzige, was ihn quälte war sein Mangel an Freunden, der auf seine armselige Kleidung zurück zu führen war. Allerdings faszinierte ihn schon in seinen frühen Jahren die hohe Kunst der Pyrotechnik und die Feuerwerke reicher Persönlichkeiten. Er studierte 10 Jahre lang die Kunst der Pyrotechnik und der Feuerwerke, und demonstrierte sie hin und wieder vor Publikum. Doch auch hier wurde er wegen seiner Kleidung abgelehnt. Obwohl er verheiratet war und ein Kind hatte, trieb ihn die Ablehnung in den Wahnsinn. Die ständige Einsamkeit machte aus dem Pandakönig einen verbitterten, größenwahnsinnigen Berserker, der seine Feurwerkskörper für kriminelle Zwecke einsetzte. Schließlich wurde er von den Teuflischen 5 als Sprengstoffexperte eingestellt, und bei ihnen perfektionierte er seine Künste. Seine Feuerwerkskörper lösten Lawienen aus, die ganze Dörfer unter sich begruben. Schließlich überfiel er mit dem Rest der Teuflischen 5 das Haus von Connor Cooper und erhielt aus dem Buch des Meisterdiebes die Seiten von Otto van Cooper mit den Fahrzeug Bauplänen. Er zog sich nach China zurück und begann mit dem Bau einer Sprengstofffabrik, die er als Tempel tarnte. Dies finanzierte er durch die Erpressung der nahegelegenen Dörfer, diese unter Schnee zu begraben. Sly Raccoon "Unverschämter Bengel! Für diese Respektlosigkeit wirst du teuer bezahlen. Aus Ehre vor der Cooper Dynastie werde ich dich mit meinen neu entwickelten Feuerwerkskörpern zur Hölle schicken. Flame Fu"! Der Pandakönig I Sly 3 Honour among Thieves Der Pandakönig war greade fertig geworden mit seiner neuer Kunst des Flame Fu, als Sly Cooper ihm gegenübertrat. Der Pandakönig fragte Cooper, ob er sich rächen wollte oder nur das Buch des Meisterdiebes zurückstehlen wollte. Dieser erwiederte, dass er dies ursprünglich vorgehabt hatte, aber auch seine miesen Geschäfte mit den Lawienen Beerdigungen beenden wollte. Als er den Pandakönig als einen frustrierten Feuerwerker bezeichnete, der zum mordlüsternen Berserker geworden war, griff dieser Sly mit seiner neuen Flame Fu Technik an. Er vermischte seine Kampfkünste, seine Karate Angriffe mit seiner Feuerwerskunst, wurde jedoch von Sly besiegt. Kurz bevor er bewusstlos wurde, lobte er den Waschbären für seine Künste am Stab. Schließlich wurde er von einer wütenden und frustierten Inspektor Carmelita Montoya Fox eingesperrt. Sly schnappte sich die Seiten des Pandakönigs aus dem Buch des Meisterdiebes und floh zum Team Van, um im Krack Karov Vulkan den Anführer der Teuflischen 5, Clockwerk zu stellen. Zwischen Sly Raccoon und Sly 3 Durch unbekannte Umstände entkam der Pandakönig aus dem Gefängnis und kehrte zu seiner Familie nach China zurück. Dort meditierte er, wiederholte den Kampf gegen Sly Cooper und versuchte den Grund für seine Niederlage zu finden. Schließlich wurde er von General Tsao überredet, sich ins Dorf KunLun zurückzuziehen, da er nur dort seinen Geist vollends von allen Zweifeln bereinigen konnte und nur dort den Grund für seine Niederlage finden würde. In dieser Zeit wurde er zu einem Mönch und ließ sich einen Bart wachsen. Sly 3 Honour among Thieves "Worte, die einem Vater das Herz brechen. Würde ich genauso reagieren, wenn es um das Schicksal meiner geliebten Jing King gehen würde?" ''Der Pandakönig, nachdem Murray sich weigert, den Van aufzugeben. Ein paar Jahre später brauchten Sly Cooper und seine Gang einen Sprengstoffexperten, um in den Cooper Tresor auf Kaine Island einzubrechen. Da Bentley niemand besseres finden konnte, um die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen von Dr. M zu überlisten, entschied sich Bentley für den Pandakönig. Sly schockierte diese Entscheidung, da der Pandakönig als Mitglied der Teuflischen 5 für den Tod seines Vaters mitverantwortlich war, doch Bentley blieb hart. Sly, Bentley, Murray, Der Guru und Penelope suchten den Pandakönig im KunLun Dorf auf. Während Sly noch vorsichtig war, arbeitete der Rest der Gang bereits an einer Möglichkeit, zum Meditationsplatz zu kommen. Dort angelangt verband der Guru den Geist des Pandakönigs mit dem von Sly, da dieser nicht aus seiner meditavien Trance aufwachte. Im Geiste wiederholte der Pandakönig den Kampf gegen Sly, doch diesesmal beruhigte der Waschbär seinen ehemaligen Feind. Der Pandakönig war nicht sonderlich erfreut, der Cooper Gang bezutreten. Dann erzählte er ihnen seine eigene Geschichte. Seine Tochter Jing King wurde von einem östlichen General namens Tsao entführt worden. Die Cooper Gang versprach, dem Pandakönig mit der Rettung seiner Tochter zu helfen, wenn dieser ihnen im Gegenzug mit der Kaine Island Operation half. Anfang noch etwas misstrauisch, brach es ihm das Herz, als Murray seinen Van wiederfand. Obwohl dadurch die komplette Operation gefärdet wurde, war das Nielpferd fest entschlossen, sein Auto zu retten und schleppte das teilweise noch im Eis eingefrorene Fahrzeug bis zum Unterschlupf. Als sich vor ihm ein paar Stacheln erhoben, wollte Murray sein Baby immer noch nciht zurücklaßen. Seine Worte brachen das Vaterherz des Pandakönigs,so dass er an die Kanone schritt und die Stacheln und Wachen auf Murrays Weg beseitigte. Von nun an war der Pandakönig komplett von den Ehrenhaften Absichten der Cooper Gang überzeugt. Als es an der Zeit war, Sly Cooper bei der Zerstörung von Tsaos Vampirarmee zu helfen, trat er im Spiegel seiner dunklen Seite gegenüber, um mit sich selbst in Frieden zu sein, bevor er den Mann half, der ihn gedemütigt hatte. Seine dunkle Seite meinte, dass er die Gelegenheit nutzen und Cooper zerstören sollte. Er selber meinte jedoch, dass Sly Cooper ein Lehrer der Demut sei. Sie hätten seine Eltern getötet, und trotzdem brachte er es fertig, ihm zu vertrauen. Zudem war er die einzige Möglichkeit, Jing King zu retten. Wenn sie sich verbünde würden, würde er zu dem Vater werden, den Jing King brauchte. Zusammen mit Sly zerstörte er mit seinen neuen Feuerwerkskörpern die Vampirbuchten und die Armee General Tsaos. Später in der Blutbad Bay verteidigte er das Schiff der Cooper Bande vor dem Seeungeheuer Brecher. Als es schließlich soweit war, gang er mit dem Rest der Gang auf Kaine Island in Position. Er schoss den Van hoch zum Cooper Tresor. Nach der Niederlage Dr. M kehrte er nach China zurück und hielt seiner Tochter Jing King alle aufdringlichen Verehrer vom Hals. Sie ist bis heute nicht verheiratet. Persönlichkeit "''Der Pandakönig war seinerzeits überragend"! General Tsao I Sly 3 Honour among Thieves Der Pandakönig war sehr launisch, und konnte sehr ruhig, in der nächsten Sekunde aber adrenalin geladen und aggresiv sein. Er ist sehr stolz auf seine Künste mit Feuerwerkskörpern und setzte diese unter anderem ein, um Lawinen auszulösen, Feinde anzugreifen oder Jing King vor Verehrern zu retten. Allerdings besaß er viel Ehre und viel Vaterliebe für seine Tochter. Er half anderen Leuten, wenn diese in einer ähnlichen Gefühlslage wie er steckten. Er konnte es gewöhnlich nicht leiden, wenn man sich über seine Niedelragen oder seine Kleidung lustig machte. Aussehen Der Pandakönig trug spärliche Kleidung, die im chinesichem Stil gehalten worden war. Als Mönch hatte er einen Bart und einen weißen Meditationsmantel. Oftmals trug er auch einen Kanister auf seinem Rücken, mit dem er seine Feuerwerkskörper abschießen konnte. Sein Fell war weiß-braun. Fähigkeiten Seine Hauptangriffswaffe bestand aus seinen Feuerwerkskörpern, mit denen er ganze Dörfer unter Schnee begraben konnte. Stellte sich ihm ein Gegner zum Kampf 1:1 benutzte er seine Karate Techniken wie den hämmernden Schlag, die Hände des Donners oder das feurige Rad. Zudem konnte er seine Hände mit einer Flamme umgeben, die Feinde bei Berührung sofort verbrannte. Galerie Pandakingintro.png|Der Pandakönig Junger Pandakönig.png|Der Pandakönig als Kind Pandakinglearning.png|Der junge Pandakönig mit einem Feuerwerkskörper Teenager Pandakönig.png|Der Pandakönig als Teenager Chasedoff.png|Der Pandakönig wird abgelehnt 4. Der Pandakönig.png|Der Pandakönig in China Pandaking27ssmile.png|Der Pandakönig im Kampf mit Sly Cooper Pandakingdefeat.png|Der Pandakönig besiegt Gefangener Pandakönig.png|Der Pandakönig wird von Carmelita verhaftet Pandakingmonk.png|Der Pandakönig meditiert Pandakingnobackground.png|Der Pandakönig in Sly 3 Mönch Pandakönig.png|Der Pandakönig als Mönch Pandakingmeetshisdarksi.png|Der Pandakönig tritt seiner dunklen Seite gegenüber Der Geist des Pandakönigs.png|Der Pandakönig versucht, seine dunkle Seite davon zu überzeugen, Sly Cooper zu helfen Alter Pandakönig.png|Der Pandakönig als Rentner Pandaking27sjc.png|Der Pandakönig hat einen Job abgeschlossen Pandakings1.jpg|Konzeptgrafik Pandakingwisemaster.jpg|Zeichnung Trivia Man kann den Pandakönig auf Bildern im Museum in Kairo sehen, zusammen mit Bildern von Sir Raleigh, Muggshot und Mz. Ruby. In Infamous kann man den Pandakönig auf einigen Chinaboxen sehen. Sein Codename bei der Kaine Island Operation war Agent Kaiser. Es ist möglich, dass Po aus Kung Fu Panda eine Parodie des Pandakönigs ist, da beide Karate können, mit Sprengstoff zu tun haben und eine ähnliche Hose tragen. In Sly Raccoon hat er die deutsche Stimme von Muggshot und Torn aus Jak & Daxter, in Sly 3 die von Sig aus Jak & Daxter und dem Barkeeper aus Ratchet & Clank Quest for Booty. Man kann im Hunderennen in Mesa City ein Bild des Pandakönigs sehen. Die Unterschrift des Pandakönigs ist rot. Am Anfang von Godbye my sweet kann man auf einem Regal ein Glas mit Feuerwerkskörpern sehen, die warscheinlich dem Pandakönig gehören. In der Zeitung in der Zwischensequenz, in der der Pandakönig verhaftet wird, steht dort: Dude, Thats Kickass! Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Endgegner Kategorie:Die teuflischen Fünf Kategorie:Cooper-Gang Kategorie:Chinese Kategorie:Panda Kategorie:Sly Raccoon Charakter Kategorie:Honour among Thieves Charakter Kategorie:The Adventure of Sly Cooper Charakter Kategorie:Band of Thieves Charakter Kategorie:Männlicher Charakter Kategorie:Bösewicht Kategorie:Held Kategorie:Nahkampf Kategorie:Fernkampf Kategorie:Gegner Kategorie:Sly Raccoon Gegner Kategorie:Honour among Thieves Gegner